


A Message To You

by godiwa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Toxic Relationship, really toxic, virgo x aquarius type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godiwa/pseuds/godiwa
Summary: kurokos unspoken message to aomine.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Message To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella toxic 💀 also takes place around season 2 ep 40-45 (which is where i’m at rn)

_you say you don’t know what happened to me but what happened. was all you._

**_ you changed. _ **

_i’ve accepted that long ago but you still had that spark. the spark of having fun, being excited and just loving basketball but then it was gone. you had already stopped coming to practice and were gonna quit coming to games. but i stopped you because i knew that_ _wasn’t what you really wanted._

_ i passed you the ball as much times as i could because then i’d get to see you play and win. _

_ but then you changed again. _

_ you loved basketball so much but then you looked at it as if it were a chore and you won because you had to. _

_ everything was boring, you walked around not giving a fuck. then i come to you giving all the fucks in the world and you brush it off, telling me to shut up and that i’m nagging you. _

_ then you spent most of your day on the roof, we barely talked but i’m still supposed to go around as your boyfriend? _

_i thought maybe if i was on your opponents side.. you’d have fun in games again so i joined a different school from you. but you didn’t enjoy them._

_ i thought maybe if you won against me you’d enjoy basketball... you didn’t. so then i improved again but not for you. for me and my team because I! really wanted to win and maybe if you lost, you’d practice again. but you didn’t because you knew my moves so well and when we lost just like the first time. _

_ you told me the phrase i hate more than anything in the world. _

~~**_ “the only one who can beat me. is me.” _ ** ~~

_and you called my ball pathetic. you looked at me with disappointment and i’m expected to not care?! i care more than anyone! both me and momoi! the only reason she’s at touou is because of you!_

_you picked that school because they’d be off your back about practice. i was hopeful with you at touou because you still came to games_ _but you’d come late because you knew you’d win._

_ so many times had i wished to see your spark again, so many sacrifices just to try to see your spark again but it never came. i saw the spark briefly against kise but then it was gone. i saw it with kagami.. then it was gone. and like before i’m expected to crawl back to you? _

_ if you don’t care about yourself.. why should i? _

_ i’m done aomine. done. and i should’ve been years ago but i loved you. i still do. i feel so hard for you that i still yearn for you. but this isn’t you. _

_ i saw the old you in kagami, i liked it. maybe i wanted it. _

_but it wasn’t you._

_ and i- why do i still hold on to you? because you were a lot of my firsts? because the way you made me feel? like i was important even though i wasn’t the best. do i still hold onto you because you believed in me and in a way you still do? _

_ ya know i made excuses for you. i tell myself all the time that you haven’t changed.. maybe just matured. i blame it on everyone but you. i blame it on akashi, touous captain, our junior high opponents.  _

_ everyone knows how toxic our relationship has become. i told my new teammates. countless people have told me to break up with you and i’ve tried so many times but i- _

a notification silences my thoughts, i quickly wipe my wet eyes before moving number 2 from my lap so i could reach for my phone.

....

** aomine **

you busy?

....

i looked around me, my team scattered around rikos living room for a sleepover. the tv still played as they all laid asleep, casting a glow onto everyone’s features. the red clock beeping in the corner, in a way mocking me, showed that the time was 3:12 am.

....

** me **

no i’m not

what’s up?

....

and that night i snuck out to you. the next morning as i arrived back to rikos house for breakfast i was met with disappointed faces.

~~ aomine. ~~

~~ i’m not done with you. ~~

~~ i just want you to come back. ~~


End file.
